


The Song Remains The Same

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Air Guitar, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Landry, Air Guitar. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remains The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Future Fic -- takes place about 3 years after the end Season 2. Inspired by watching the documentary _Air Guitar Nation_ and by Malkin's mention that she wanted "Three Men and a Baby". This isn't exactly that, but yes, in this future, Tim, Jason, Herc, and the kid are sharing a place.

As they wound up a "for old times' sake" session of Guitar Hero, Landry finally worked up the courage to broach the topic that had brought him here."So, Tim," he said, nervously clearing his throat. "Where can I get a fake ID?"

"My boy's gone and grown up!" Tim crowed in a dead on imitation of Herc as he clapped Landry on the back.

"Something like that," Landry mumbled, face flaming red, as he desperately hoped that Tim wouldn't pry into _why_ he wanted needed a fake ID.

"But you're going to UTA now," Tim said,"can't you find somebody local to you?"

"Um ... I don't -- I'm not " Landry sputtered, completely flustered and on edge.

Tim shot him a superior smirk."I know, I know," he said,"you're in some sort of good-clean-living nerd dorm."

Well, _not exactly_, but Landry couldn't begin to explain to Tim what the Chemistry and Physics majors did to prank each other. "Well ... um ..." he let his voice trail off.

Tim shrugged and laughed. "Don't worry, Lando. I've got you covered."

"It has to be _good_, Tim."

Tim arched an eyebrow, took another swig of his beer, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "That'll cost you."

"I know," Landry said with a heavy sigh.

"I'll talk to some people." Tim belched softly.

"It has to be _good_, like could-fool-my-dad good," Landry reiterated. "Nobody in Austin gives a damn that I was a Dillon Panther."

*** 

A thousand dollars later, Landry had an ID that would've fooled even himself.

Tim took him and Herc (Jason had to work) to the Landing Strip to celebrate this important rite of passage. Somehow, Landry also ended up paying for most of the lap dances. Plus he had to give Mindy a generous tip to help her forget that he'd ever been there. (Frankly, that was just downright mean of her -- threatening to call Tyra and mention that she'd seen him at work. Long distance relationships were hard enough as it was.)

~oo(0)oo~

Jason's kidlet had gotten yet _another_ infection of some sort from day care -- ear, sinus, or both -- and like any two year old in intense pain, howled night and day. Jason had spent the past three nights up, rocking and rolling, rocking and rolling. Hell, even Herc had tried to help out by singing a few lullabies. Tim and Jason made him promise never to sing where they could hear again.

The morning of day four, Tim could see that Jason needed to get some sleep, bad, so he volunteered for a night of endless rocking and walking. He even sang a little, too. (Softly, under his breath, because the only song he could remember from his childhood was"There's a place in France.")

After both Jason and Herc had gone to sleep, he did what neither of them was brave enough to do, and poured a shot of peach brandy poor kid's sippy cup, added orange juice and taste tested.

That did the trick.

The little tyke fell into an exhausted, drooling sleep against his shoulder, and, frankly, Tim wasn't that far behind as he gently eased down into the Lay-Z-Boy. Leaning over as much as he dared, he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on low for some background noise.

The local cable access channel. Herc loved it for some reason. He and Jason both thought that Tim ought to revive his old sports show as a TV show.

As. If.

He was about to turn away from last night's Regional Air Guitar Championships yeah, really, _Air Guitar Championships,_ to ESPN when the next contestant bounded on to the stage.

It ... no, it couldn't be ... yes, holy shit! That was Landry Clarke up there, clad in a shimmery purple shirt, red neckerchief, snakeskin pants, and a black stetson, rocking out to"Wasted Time" by the Kings of Leon.

For somebody doing something as completely fucking ridiculous as playing air guitar in public, Landry (aka Lance Pantera) actually looked as cool as a person could look while doing something only one step up from getting caught beating off in the bathroom.

Tim started sniggering away. God, he couldn't _wait_ to tell Herc and Jason about this.

~oo(0)oo~

News of Lance Pantera's victory probably made a few local Austin papers.

News that he was under 21 and would be stripped of his title and declared ineligible to represent the USA at the World Air Guitar Championships in Oulu, Finland, made the Tonight Show.

The footage of the "performance" got tens of thousands of hits on You Tube.

A fanclub formed and circulated a petition.

Herc was right. The whole thing never stopped being funny.

*** 

The phone rang at 2am on a Thursday morning.

"Just tell me one thing, Landry. Tell me that air guitar was not the reason you got that fake ID." Tim. And by the sound of his voice, he'd had a six pack.

"That was not the reason I got that fake ID."

Pause.

"You're crap at lying, Landry."

He sighed heavily."Yeah, I know."

"So, _Lance Pantera_," Tim said his stage name with a great deal of relish,"that's really smooth." He laughed.

"Yeah, I know."

"So ... you think you could teach me some of that?"

"Yeah, just like I taught you headbanging." It was Landry's turn to laugh because Tim still couldn't head-bang worth a damn, and not for lack of Landry's loving tutorials on how to get that crack-the-whip effect going with his hair.

Tim snorted. "I'm not going to let a little thing like that prevent the world from knowing the glory that is Buddy Weiserman."

Buddy. Weiserman.

_Groan_.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that, right?"

Tim snickered softly."Yeah, I know."


End file.
